


11:12 PM.

by arichiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Broken Promises, Broken kageyama tobio, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Kozume Kenma, Sick Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arichiii/pseuds/arichiii
Summary: In where Kenma failed to meet Hinata at the park at exactly 11:11 pm.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	11:12 PM.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! This is my first time writing for ao3! I hope y'all like it.

__________________________________________

It was a cold friday night, Hinata and Kenma were walking circles around the tiny park near their rented apartment. They unconsciously held each other’s hands. Enjoying the warmth of having someone beside them, warming their numb hand due to how the temperature dropped so fast in just a few hours after the winter season started. 

These kind of small interactions between their skin brought comfort to the both of them, which they probably didn’t notice due to how oblivious they were. Talks between the two of them continued until Hinata finally felt tired, a soft voice lulling him to sleep and a warm hand rubbing his back. A smile appeared on his innocent face as he fell asleep, hugging Kenma’s hand tightly while mumbling incoherent words in his sleep. 

Kenma only watched as the red munchkin fell asleep on his lap. He felt uncomfortable at first, considering Hinata’s weight and body build. It was obvious that his skinny frame was no match. But instead of shoving the lad off, he ruffled his fluffy orange hair instead. Smiling at the thought of being able to brush his slender fingertips around it every single day. He was so lucky, and a lot envied him just for that reason. Well who knew that he would fall in love, no scratch that, fall hard- for this little munchkin laying on his lap without a single care for the world? Being able to plaster a smile on his face, being able to laugh despite how awkward the situation was. 

Kenma changed because of Hinata, because of this ball of sunshine illuminating his dark, gloomy world where he usually succumbed back in those days where he felt empty. Just like an unfinished canvas left behind all of those stunning ones, and yet, Hinata still chose to wander far back behind and finish him. 

After a few minutes, Hinata slowly opened his chocolate irises, plastering a small grin as he saw Kenma looking at him. Hoping to see the usual Kenma poker face. Well he hoped for that, he didn’t expect the pudding head to return his smile, nor expected him to even let him sleep on his lap. Hinata covered his visage due to his defeat, mumbling incoherent words which Kenma managed to hear, at least.

After having enough courage to sit up, Hinata carefully arose from Kenma’s lap. Still hiding his embarrassed face from the lad, as Kenma only teased the ginger by leaving soft touches on his open spots. 

“K-kenma!“ Hinata yelled, trying to shove the pudding’s hand off him. The blush covered his entire face out of nowhere, much more intense compared to the first one. But he paid no mind, instead he focused on finding a way to escape Kenma’s grasp. It wasn’t that tight but Hinata could barely move. As if he was trapped and there wasn’t a way out. 

“ Why are you even trying to run away? It’s not like you just slept on my lap, right?” Kenma’s words were the exact opposite of his expression. Though, Hinata already knew that he would have to suffer under the hands of Kenma’s teasing until he had enough. 

“ W-WE HAVE TO SET UP T-THE LIVING ROOM LATER!” Hinata’s sudden outburst made the lad laugh out loud, he looked stupid yet funny. His wide umber eyes and embarrassed expression, a rose pink hue tainting his light tan skin. What a sight to see, a feast for those who love seeing cuties and happiness for those who fell into the trap created by mischievous deities. 

“ Hmm.” Was all Kenma managed to let out before watching Hinata slowly fade off from his sight. Messy orange locks flying or so along with the frigid air coming from the north. His lips stretched into a beam, tho not that noticeable. It was obvious that he was head over heels for the ginger, he just doesn’t want to admit it…. yet.  
___________________________________________

After almost a month, the two of them decided to go to the mall. Shopping Christmas presents for their teams. It wasn’t the near but also not that far, Christmas was in at least a month and they wanted to buy early to avoid the crowded hallways filled with various items like garlands, balls, potential Christmas gifts and many more.

Along with some rude people who rush or push others to be able to pay in the cashier without standing for an hour in the long line of waiting customers. 

As soon as they entered the mall, Hinata dragged Kenma to random stores, searching for the right and suitable gifts for his and Kenma’s team. In which they finished after three? four? hours of checking various stores in the mall. The two of them failed to notice the time, afterall they were busy holding each other’s hand while picking the gifts. So they rushed to the mall’s food court and chose the food their poor tummies were craving for. 

Kenma ordered ramen while Hinata ordered meat buns, unhealthy or so, the two quietly enjoyed their dinner. Though, Hinata still tried to talk with the pudding, Kenma stayed silent and ate while humming to answer Hinata’s questions. 

“Kwenma, lmetsts go to-“ Hinata said only to be cut off by Kenma’s finger. 

“ Shoyo, finish your food first. ” He demanded, in which Hinata followed in just a second. He finished the meat buns first before starting to talk again.

“So, as I was saying. Let’s go back to the third store! I forgot to buy something hehehehe.“ The ginger muttered as he scratched his nape. 

“ Hmm, alright.” Kenma answered, finishing the last bit of his ramen before picking up the bags and following Hinata to the store.  
After a few minutes of wandering around to find the store, they finally stood in front of it. 

The theme was rose pink and almost everything around it was. Kenma eyed Shoyo from a distance as he also wandered around the store. Only to catch a glimpse of Hinata putting an orange clip on his wild ginger locks. 

The cuteness almost killed Kenma, but he managed to maintain the poker face of his until Hinata walked up to him and tap his broad shoulder before going outside while holding a tiny packaging in his hands.  
‘ he was so fucking cute. ‘ Kenma thought and made his way behind Hinata. 

While for Hinata, he thought that Kenma was weirded out because of his actions. The ginger saw him looking at him earlier, with wide eyes if he’d add. Anxiety was eating him up hole, but Hinata being Hinata, he chose to ignore it ‘til the two of them managed to catch a cab to go home.  
Hinata quietly made his way inside the cab, falling asleep immediately as negative thoughts swallowed him whole. 

In where he didn’t notice that he fell asleep on Kenma’s shoulder. The older lad only laughed at his cute actions, not noticing the down to earth aura surrounding Hinata.

“ To xxxxxxxx., please.” Kenma said as he joined the smaller lad into sleeping.  
___________________________________________

Christmas was comin’ so fast, or so Hinata thought. The unusual pain kept on bothering his fragile body, despite having a healthy lifestyle- Hinata unfortunately suffered from ALL ( Acute lymphocytic leukemia ). 

It invades your blood and can spread throughout your body. Not sure of the cause or whatsoever, it wasn’t considered deadly if the patient succeeded on diagnosing him/herself to the hospital before it gets worse. 

However, Hinata being Hinata. He chose volleyball over it, not caring about his situation at all. Volleyball is his life, it was the only thing he was willing to risk everything. Everything for volleyball, that was his only motto. Striving and striving for more wins, for the nationals, to be able to stay in the court a little longer. His determination led him to the higher platform he fought and shed his blood for, the happiness he felt was overwhelming to the point where he forgot everything about his disease. 

He was late, and he knew that. But he still wanted to fight, his wings still wanted to fly in that wide azure horizon, he still wanted to stand in the court. But, his body disagreed and fought him in a way he didn’t expect. 

“H-hinata, you’re bleeding.” Kageyama uttered as the whole team stood in silence as Hinata fell from his highest fly. 

As for Hinata, everything became blurry and all he could hear were jumbled words that probably belonged to Sugawara-san, he smiled at the thought. But soon succumbed into sleep as everything became hard, including breathing. 

___________________________________________

Four white walls greeted Hinata, he was trembling and everything seemed so hard to do. Tubes were connected into his body, he wore the usual white robe of the hospital, and his throat felt so dry making even uttering a single word feel so uncomfortable and leave him in pain. 

Thank God the raven haired setter entered his room, eyes widening at the sight of Hinata smiling at him. He panicked and shouted that the ginger was finally awake, which resulted to the whole team rushing towards Hinata’s room before the doctor could even. 

Tears of relief escaped their eyes, including Saltyshima who gently pulled Hinata’s fragile hand before placing it near his forehead. The sight of Hinata sitting in a hospital bed, tubes all around his body. Looking so delicate, as if he’d break once they made a mistake. It was just something the team nor Hinata himself anticipated to happen.

It seemed like another obstacle they needed to overcome, however, this time someone would disappear and their formation would crumble once again. Leaving bittersweet memories and longing for the small ball of sunshine that was once playing volleyball with them.

“Hinata, why did you do such thing? WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU WILLING TO RISK EVERYTHING?” Suga shouted, his hands balled into a fist. Tears were falling from his eyes, the pain, regret and other emotions were plastered on his face. He wasn’t having it, especially seeing his kouhai in that state. 

“I-I just wanted to play with the team a little more.” Hinata answered, despite wanting to shout and scream. His situation right now isn’t allowing him to such thing. So, instead of wasting his voice in an argument he wouldn’t be able to win. Hinata just accepted that he was in the wrong this time, what he did was wrong and there was no reset button.

“ I only wanted to stand in the court a little more, i- I o-only wanted to-“ 

Before Hinata could even manage to complete his sentence, warm crystal like tears made their way out of his umber irises. As the others just watched, Hinata slowly crumpled and let regret eat him up. No one said anything, no one dared to do to anything nor say anything for the sake of calming the ginger. And once the doctor made his way inside the room, everyone left except for Kageyama who held Hinata’s hand the whole time. 

The doctor scolded Hinata as the raven only listened beside Hinata. While Hinata only laughed despite how bad it hurt, as if there was nothing wrong, as if everything was fine. As if. But there was something wrong, and a simple laugh wouldn’t be able to erase that, his mistake and situation. 

“Hinata, I’ll just remind you. Cherish everything for now, you don’t have that much time left.” The doctor said and ruffled his soft locks before bidding goodbye and gently closing the room’s door. 

The raven watched the door close and held both of Hinata’s hand before bursting into tears. Hinata pulled Tobio closer, rubbing his back as he cried once again. The two of them cried and cried until they fell asleep, fingers clasped and facing each other’s back. 

___________________________________________

After two days, Hinata was freed from the suffocating hospital room. As usual, he was being the ball of sunshine he was and Kageyama only followed behind him to make sure that he was doing fine. A simple, I’m fine don’t worry bout it wasn’t going to work at him. So, instead of doing something to prevent him, Hinata just stayed silent and let Kageyama do what he wanted. 

While walking down the school’s hallway, Hinata’s phone ringed. Alerting the ginger that a call from Kenma was coming. He wasted no time and rushed to the place where he usually answered Kenma’s calls. Sitting down on the rock with a huge grin plastered on his visage, along with a faint rose blush that wasn’t that noticeable. 

“Kenma!!!!” 

The lad was energetic as usual, Kenma thought. He felt something was off so he decided to call the ginger. But it seems that wasn’t true at all. 

“Oh, hi Shoyo.”

“Soooo, why did you call? Do you miss me already? Already?”

Excitement filled his voice, as Kenma only chuckled. Kinda relieved when he heard Hinata’s voice. Though, it was obvious that Hinata was eager, eager to hear his plain answer. Kenma paid no mind and continued to have the normal conversation he shared with Shoyo. 

The call ended after at least eight minutes, and yet, Hinata’s expression showed an unusual expression filled with happiness and happiness only. As for Tobio who watched him from the start, a genuine smile formed but vanished as soon as Hinata stood up and walked towards him with a large beam. 

“Let’s go-“ Before Hinata could finish his sentence, blood escaped from his mouth. Making Kageyama panic and rush towards him. Worried and crying as he wiped the blood away, thinking about calling an ambulance but failed as Hinata begged him not to. 

“But-“ 

“Just, just please.” 

“Alright then.” Kageyama tensed up and felt guilty, but seeing Hinata’s face of relief washed all of it away. He knew what he did was wrong, he knew that he added another mistake. But what could he do? Let Hinata, the one he loves, suffer on his limited days of being able to live?  
___________________________________________

The night felt so suffocating, well, for Hinata it did until a message popped out of his phone. 

@puddinghead sent you a message. 

To : Hinata Shoyo.  
From : Kenma Kozume.  
Hey, good evening, ig. I hope you’re doing fine, Christmas is coming and I just wanted to check if you’re still alive. Let’s play animal crossing if you time ;)

Hinata’s eyes lit up and forgot what he felt before Kenma sent him a message. Sure, it wasn’t that long, but considering how long Hinata had been crushing on Kenma. Even a single word from him will complete his day. 

He immediately typed his reply and opened the game, getting ready to visit the pudding’s island. 

@loudorangeee sent you a message.  
To: Kenma Kozume.  
From: Hinata Shoyo.  
SURE!!!! I’ll open the game already, eheheheh. 

Kenma looked at the message and did what he and Shoyo planned on doing for the rest of the night.

A lot of time passed until Hinata felt sleepy, mumbling random words as Kenma continued on playing. As for Hinata who was already feeling dizzy, he planned on ending the call after a few more minutes. And to his luck, the clock was nearing 11:11 pm. 

He’d make a wish, he would also drag Kenma into it. As childish as it might seem, Hinata still believed this kind of thing. 

“ Hey Kenma, it’s almost 11:11! Let’s make a wish!” 

“ We aren’t kids anymore, Shoyo.”

“Oh come on, pretty please?” 

“Ugh, fine.” 

After giving up, Kenma looked at his clock. Closing his cat like eyes to make a wish, he wasn’t doing this because he wanted to, it was for Shoyo. But there was still a part of him holding onto this kind of thing.

‘ then I guess, I’d want Shoyo to return my feelings, haha. ‘ 

‘ Let me live until twenty fifth of December, please.’ 

And with that, Hinata ended the call. Feeling relieved and happy he got to talk with Kenma, ignoring the fact that he don’t know when he’d die or where he’d collapse. He just held onto the wish he made, hoping that God will listen to his wish. 

@loudorangeee sent you a message.  
To: Kenma Kozume.  
From : Hinata Shoyo.  
Eyy Kenma! Let’s meet on the park this Thursday, Ily!  
___________________________________________

With a smile, Hinata drifted off to sleep. Smiling at the thought of seeing the pudding head once again, more importantly holding his hands while walking or so.  
Hinata left Karasuno’s party at 9:31 pm, rushing to the park while holding a little present on his hand. 

It was a matching bracelet with his and Kenma’s initials. He was smiling, despite the uncomfortable feeling building inside his body. It was noticeable that he was suffering already, plus how he lost weight so fast bothered everyone but paid no mind. Instead, supported him and gave Hinata one of the best games they could give. 

He waited for hours, but there was no reply nor sign of Kenma being able to make it. Still, Hinata waited, despite the dizziness that was taking over him. He slowly gasped for air, everything was turning blurry, blood was forcefully coming out of his mouth. And there was nothing he could do, numbness took over him until he blacked out, still holding onto the present he bought for Kenma, whom he anticipated to come despite being so late. 

And that night, Tobio rushed him to the hospital, screaming at the doctors to do something. He was angry, frustrated and messed up. The only thing that calmed him down was Hinata’s fragile hand holding onto his tightly, with his annoying smile plastered on his visage despite the pain he was in. 

His skin was already turning bluish, the dusky color taking over. Kageyama was too anxious to notice that the doctor was already checking Hinata’s condition, and the only thing he managed to hear was. 

“ I really thought you won’t come and meet me, Kenma.”  
It was weak and it felt suffocating for Tobio, he didn't know why but it did.

After almost an hour of waiting, Kageyama was called and led to the cold room. He didn’t know what to do, his legs gave in, he screamed and punched the wall, Hinata was in there. Laying in that bed, naked and dead. 

He wasn’t ready, despite how many times he told himself that Hinata would leave soon. He just wasn’t ready to accept it. And to know that Hinata wasted his last time, waiting for that shit to show up. Kageyama shouted even more. 

Not noticing the rest of Karasuno entering the morgue. Most of them broke down like Kageyama, no one was able to utter a single word. All of them looked at Hinata’s body laying down in the bed, as if he was sleeping peacefully. He looked so ethereal, his beauty was, but none of them managed to stare too long.

Suga, Nishinoya, Tanaka and Ennoshita crumpled, they were screaming along with Kageyama. As for the others, they cried silently. Not being able to take it, some of them passed out. 

The sudden happening caused depressed crows, none of them wanted to move and cover Hinata’s face with the cloth. It was just too much, too much to the point of not being able to take all of it in. They felt weak, that was what they felt. 

Losing the ball of sunshine created too much impact, after all, no one expected such thing to happen after having fun and exchanging laughs at a normal Christmas party and suffering later. 

When the clock struck 6, Kageyama pulled himself and bought Hinata’s supposed to be present for Kenma. He asked him to meet up, in which Kenma agreed.  
He waited for a few minutes before Kenma arrived, panting and on his knees. 

“ So, why did you want to meet up?”

Tobio didn’t say anything at first and gave Kenma the present. He looked like was going to break anytime soon, but he managed to keep it in until he started talking.

“ That was Hinata’s present for you, he wasn’t able to give it last night so I did.”

“Eh?” 

“Hinata died yesterday, still waiting for you to come despite being on his death bed. Y-your name was the last word he uttered.”

And with that, Tobio broke down. Falling on his knees once again, crying out loud as Kenma stood frozen. He wanted to say something, he wanted to cry. But there was just nothing coming out of his lips. 

The sudden news struck him hard, he never expected such thing to happen. Just imagining Hinata on his death bed was too much to take in already, and knowing that he died looking for him? What a shit he was.  
With trembling hands, he opened the present.

It was a matching bracelet with their initials engraved on each bracelet. He held it tightly and cried in silence. He knew how he fucked up, but thinking about it won’t make anything right.

The unexpected happening already happened, and he wouldn’t be able to do anything to bring everything back.  
He saw a little envelope beside the matching bracelets and opened it, a loud shout was soon heard coming out of his mouth as he hugged the letter tightly. 

Blaming himself for being too oblivious, blaming himself for not noticing the problem sooner and fucking blaming himself for not being able to say those words to the sunshine.

“ I should’ve said I love you before, I should’ve done that. I should've wished for something else at 11:11."


End file.
